


Adrenaline

by ZombieJesus



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, First Time, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex, Venom has cravings, Venom in love, bc Venom has taken over Eddie's body a few times while he was asleep, non-con elements, supernatural sex, to get what he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Eddie notices he's been waking up more tired than usual, and a confrontation leads to a discovery of what his symbiote has been doing at night. Secrets come into the light as the barriers between them fall away.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/gifts).



> Italics represent Eddie's thoughts, and bold represents Venom's. In this, I assume that they can hear each other's thoughts and feel the other's emotions, although one is better at hiding the latter.

The alarm sounded like a siren in his mind, ripping through his eardrums. Eddie knocked it off the nightstand, mumbling, “No way in hell it’s 6 am yet.” The black box clattered to the floor of his dingy bedroom, still signaling insistently.

 

**Yes it is, Eddie. You better get up or you’ll be late for work again.**

 

Eddie yanked the pillow over his head to drown out the alarm but he couldn’t silence the voice in his mind. “Fuck. Turn it off and give me five more minutes.” He felt a thin tendril snake down to the clock obligingly and poke at it until it shut up.

 

**That’s not a good idea Eddie. You’ve been late every day this week.**

 

Eddie murmured more curses into the pillow’s feathers but couldn’t deny the symbiote was right. His editor had definitely noticed and he was on thin ice as it was, given how few really catchy stories he’d written lately. He sighed heavily and sat up with a groan, helped by the alien’s tendrils lifting him from the bed and giving him an encouraging push. Eddie took a few steps forward, rubbing his eyes and feeling like absolute hell, again, without knowing why, again. “I don’t get it. I went to bed early last night just to avoid this weird funk.” It had happened every day this week and now by Friday, he felt like just calling in sick. He considered it wistfully as he made his way to the coffee machine and poured out yesterday’s sludge into the sink. The Italian espresso machine was the one truly nice thing in this dump, the only expensive thing he’d gotten in the divorce and the only thing he’d really wanted anyway. _Maybe_ _I’ll_ _just_ _call_ _in_.

 

**Better not. You have that story deadline today, remember?**

 

Irritated, “Yeah yeah, I know! What, are you my secretary now too? Could use some of those superpowers to get through this shit if that’s all the help you are.” Eddie started to make new coffee but spilled half the water on the counter in his groggy state. “Dammit.” The symbiote took over the process, gently taking the pot and filling it up, another tendril adding a new filter and grounds.

 

**Let us help.**

 

“Thanks.” Eddie stared blankly at the symbiote’s graceful choreography, feeling useless as well as guilty now for being harsh. Venom was the only friend it felt like he had anymore, odd as that was to think about. He'd been in a downward spiral all year, career going down the tubes and all his false friends falling by the wayside as his melancholy increased. Softer, “I'm...sorry for snapping. I just don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” Eddie felt a glimmer of repressed emotion from the symbiote, as if it were feeling something it was trying to hide. But that happened all the time, each of them had mental partitions the other didn’t or couldn’t cross. Although he’d often wondered if maybe the only one who could hide was Venom and all his own thoughts were on display, even or perhaps especially the secret ones he wanted private.

 

\---------

 

Eddie nodded off on the subway after the workday ended, would have missed his stop if he hadn’t been jolted awake by Venom’s voice.

 

**Wake up. Time to get off.**

 

Eddie jolted awake with a gasp, startling the other passengers around him. _Time to get off._ He dashed for the door, barely making it out before they snapped shut behind him. He trudged home in the rain, too tired to open his umbrella, too weary to care he was going to fall into his bed soaked to the bone.

 

**Humans should stay dry and warm. You are fragile. You will be sick.**

 

Eddie pushed open the door to his flathouse, running a hard through his wet hair and then digging for his keys. Grumbling, “Yeah and then I’d be no good to you anymore, huh.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Wasn't he lonely enough as it was without pushing away the one...person?...who seemed to give a shit about him?

 

**That’s not what we meant.**

 

Eddie knew that, but he was feeling depressed and so exhausted. His editor Sam hadn’t liked his story once again and had practically rewritten the entire thing before sending it on to publications. Words had been exchanged and Sam had told him to blow off steam this weekend and come back with a better attitude and some new ideas or not to come back at all. But as Eddie's key turned in the lock and his dismal existence of old pizza boxes and furniture pulled from the alley laid out for him, it was clear there was no inspiration to be found here.  _Where then? How am I supposed to create when everything feels like desolation?_

 

 **Eddie should sleep.** Tendrils swirled around him, helping him out of his wet clothes and tossing them into the cardboard box that functioned as a hamper. **We will feel better in the morning.**

 

“Yeah….” He felt worry from the symbiote, but again was that other hidden, secret emotion that Eddie couldn’t put his finger on. Every time he did, it would slip away further into the shadows. He flopped onto the bed, feeling the covers be lifted over him, and fell into a immediate and deep slumber.

 

\--------

 

A noise in the middle of the night roused Eddie, and he blinked at the red digits on his alarm clock. _3:17am._ He thought that perhaps he’d just imagined it and was about to fall back asleep, but he heard it again. Muffled footsteps and the sounds of broken glass being pushed aside across the kitchen floor.  _Someone is here._

 

 **Yes, we know.** A thin tendril pulled back into the bedroom from where it had been peeking around the half-open door. **A thief. He broke the coffee pot while trying to steal the machine. Let’s eat him.**

 

 _My coffee maker! Oh fuck no._ Eddie’s heartbeat quickened as he reached under his pillow for his revolver and silently creeped out of bed. _We can’t do that here. Not in our home._ It was tempting, but the thought of the mess alone made his head ache. And he'd recently told Venom that eating people at all was out of the question, that he'd substitute it with other food that seemed to quell the alien's cravings. No, better to just give this man a good scare and call the police and let them sort this shit out.

 

**But we’re hungry. We haven’t fed in so long. Let me take over.**

 

 _No! And it’s only been a couple weeks. I’ve given you chocolate and other things haven’t I?_ Eddie crept closer to the door, pulling on some shorts and taking care to be as quiet as possible. He peered around the corner and saw a man in a full ski mask digging through his desk and slipping his work-issue laptop into his backpack.

 

The revolver clicked loudly as Eddie pulled back the hammer. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” He felt Venom rumbling inside him with mirrored anger, wanting desperately to feed but holding back.

 

The thief froze at the click of the gun, dropping his bag and slowly raising his hands shakily. He whispered, “You...you weren’t supposed to be home.”

 

Eddie was confused as to what that meant but stepped closer and kept the gun trained. Did this person know him? “It’s MY goddamn house! Why shouldn’t I be home?! You’re the one that isn’t supposed to be here fuckface!” Eddie snatched the bag away, putting it behind him. “Turn around and take off your mask.”

 

The thief hesitated but gradually turned around, pulling the ski mask away. Eddie blinked because the man in his late 20s looked familiar in a way that Eddie couldn’t put a finger on. “Wait...do I know you?” He felt Venom's emotions darting through his mind, aware of them generally but unable to know what they were.  _What's going on?_

 

“Don’t you recognize me?” The thief laughed nervously, eyeing the gun and then Eddie. “We’ve only fucked out behind Marcy’s every night this week.” He tried a conciliatory smile to defuse the situation. “You told me you’d be there again tonight so…”

 

Eddie nearly dropped the gun, staring open-mouthed at the gall of this man to first try and steal from him and then tell such an obscene lie to get out of it. “What??! Listen asshole, you’ve got me mixed up with somebody else. I’m calling the police.”

 

 **Eddie, we need to eat him.** Venom’s voice was much more insistent now, rising with a trill in his mind that meant it was struggling to keep its nature at bay.

 

 _I already said no!_ Eddie backed slowly towards the phone on the wall, keeping the gun up even as it trembled slightly in his hand. “Don’t move.”

 

“Eddie, wait!!” The thief took a few steps forward, holding his hands out. “Why don’t we just forget all about this and I’ll let you fuck me again...I'll...I'll show you how very sorry I am.” He smiled wider as Eddie hesitated, misinterpreting his shock for interest. In a seductive voice, “You could make me so sorry couldn’t you? I swear I’ve never come so hard as the past week. I just needed some quick cash is all, and I saw your address on your ID at Marcy’s last night…”

 

“S-stop! And stop talking! I have no idea who you are!” But the man knew his name, knew where he lived. Eddie was reeling with confusion until suddenly it clicked. _You did this. You took control of me._

 

Venom roiled within him, anger and fear and distress all balling together and giving him away. A thousand overwhelming emotions spilled into the light and scuttled from corner to corner like a spider looking for shelter.

 

 _“_ You fucking did this! You asshole, how dare you! Why??!” Eddie spun on his heels, clutching his hair as it sunk in he'd been used all week. The thief was quaking now, not sure whether to run for the door or not.

 

**We were hungry, so hungry. The substitutes, the food were not enough. Needed adrenaline. Craved it so badly.**

 

“No wonder I was so tired, felt like shit!” He banged his fist against his head, wanting it out of him, this parasite that fed on him, took and took and took. “Get out get OUT!“

 

**We are sorry. We didn’t kill him, Eddie. We promised. We are sorry!**

 

The thief took his opportunity to run, not for the door but for the gun, trying to snatch it from Eddie while he was distracted and raving. His fingers clenched around it and jerked it away, a finger slipping into the trigger...

 

Eddie screamed as suddenly Venom burst out and wrapped itself around him completely, jaws sliding around his head, huge alien eyes reflecting the dim light like oil on the surface of water. _No!_ ** _Yes._ ** And like that, Eddie lost control, his fearful protests shelved within their mind as survival, and Venom, took precedence.

 

Venom sent out tendrils to slap the gun away and wrap around the thief’s neck, squeezing tightly. “ **No one hurts Eddie. No one threatens us.”** They flung the man through the open door of the bathroom, cracking all the tile of the shower where he hit with a sickening crunch.

 

The thief slumped to the floor of the shower, looking up now in horror. A shuttering whisper, “M-m-monster…”

 

“ **Yes…** .” Their fluid body rippled with excitement and ravenous hunger, flowing forward into the bathroom to tower over the man. **Forgive us Eddie. So hungry...**

 

The thief scrambled back against the wall but he didn’t have time to utter another breath before Venom had opened his jaws, stretching them around the man’s head and snapping them shut with a crack of spine and arterial spray. It was an instantaneous demise and Venom did not hesitate to make quick work of the rest. Intense pleasure and relief flooded their body and they gasped as the throbbing pain, a screaming hunger within them began to lessen. **Do you feel it Eddie? Ahhh this is what it means to feel alive again!**

 

But with the threat eliminated, Venom receded and let Eddie re-emerge. The black tendrils forming their suit whipped away and uncoiled, withdrawing back into the smaller human body which fell to its knees on the bathroom floor.

 

“Oh godddd….” Eddie leaned forward on his hands, shaking and sweating as the waves of ecstasy kept rolling over him. It had never been like this before when Venom fed, and perhaps it was because of his own heightened adrenaline--the anger, the panic, the threat of death. He could feel Venom feasting on it even more than the fresh kill, creating a feedback loop between them that amplified and overwhelmed his mind. The pleasure rushed to his groin until he shot all over the tile with a shuddering moan, pulsing again and again without even stroking himself. But dozens of tendrils were suddenly touching him, wrapping around his cock and extending, heightening the orgasm, gulping for more and more adrenaline until he was whimpering on his side. He could feel the alien’s starvation finally disappear but it still wanted more of this feeling, sighing within him as it received and absorbed Eddie's pleasure. He moaned, “S-stop...I can’t take any more…” As quickly as they had emerged, the tendrils suddenly released him and began stroking his skin soothingly, lifting him from the floor and carrying him back to the bedroom away from all the blood.

 

 **Eddie....we made a mistake. I had to protect you. Please don’t leave us. We need you.** Venom's voice was pleading, almost frantic. But the mistake it meant was not the kill, it was the audacity to touch Eddie afterwards, to use itself to heighten his pleasure in that moment.

 

Eddie felt barely conscious, relaxed and boneless as he was placed gently in the bed. _I didn’t know it was like that for you. What I’d been denying you, that you needed so badly. You never let me see. Why?_ His eyes were closed but in his mind he saw Venom, unable to hide it now, any of it. The anonymous sex in the alley behind the bar had been a substitute for this, it was Eddie's adrenaline from the act that Venom had needed as much as Eddie needed sleep.

 

**You do not wish for us to kill, but adrenaline sustains us. We took control while you slept to seek it out, feed on your pleasure. It was wrong. But we did not know what else to do.**

 

_My adrenaline, this is what your kind needs?_

 

**Yes...I was expelled by my people for refusing to drain my host until death as they did. I did not wish to kill my host. I was an aberration. An abomination. We should not...we should not love our host. So I took other lives to feed. And when I could not do that, I was...in pain.**

 

It had been difficult for Eddie to understand this alien mind, especially as it had hidden for so long, but he felt sympathy now. Wasn’t the struggle against our worst impulses something admirable? To accept isolation over destruction, banishment before betrayal? It was clear now that this alien felt an emotional bond, had grown attached to him in a way that superseded any physical one. It loved him, and that emotion peeked from the shadows for the very first time. _No. You aren’t an abomination._  Eddie thought of all the times it had been Venom to protect him, pick him up when he was low, care for him like no one else ever had. It wasn't because it had to either, the symbiote had stayed even when it was painful for him to do so. It would choose agony over their separation. The realization touched him deeply, as no one had ever been that selfless, even if selfish actions had resulted to protect themselves too. _No. You are Venom. And you are mine._

 

 **Yours**. Venom thrummed softly, letting more of himself into Eddie’s light. **So you will not leave?**

 

 _No. I couldn't._ The identity of only Eddie hardly seemed to exist anymore. They were enmeshed, needed one another, and separation would destroy Eddie as much as the other. He knew that now.

 

Venom was quiet a while, and Eddie could feel the fear and worry swirling within them again. **But what will we do? The next time the cravings come?**

 

_I will give you what you need willingly._

 

 **Eddie...** With hesitation, **Were you not disgusted by my touch?**

 

 _Is that what you thought?_ That made him smile and open his eyes because apparently Venom had been too engrossed to notice how much Eddie had genuinely enjoyed what happened, how right it had felt, how unlike any sexual feeling possible with anyone else. _I was not._ Eddie felt thrilling joy bloom within him, warming him more than the blankets.  _Come out and let me see you._

 

It bled from Eddie's chest, forming in front of him and gazing back with prismatic eyes. They were not expressive as human eyes were, but it wasn't needed. Venom let Eddie into everything now, their minds were one with their bodies. " **That is everything we wanted."**

 

Eddie lifted a hand, fingertips tracing the face that had struck terror into that thief but he felt so much warmth towards. And more than that, there was desire now, a desire that he saw had always been there but behind his own flimsy partition. He whispered against teeth he knew would never cut him, "I want more. More of that feeling. Give it to me again." He leaned forward and felt teeth recede as he pressed his mouth to that much larger one, feeling it conform to his lips, a slick hot tongue tentatively stroking against his own.  _More..._ The tongue became more insistent as Venom pressed against him, tendrils wrapping around Eddie's body to pull him as close as possible, half-merged at the chest.  **  
**

 

 **Tell me. Tell me what to do.** Venom didn't want to break the kiss so he sent the thought instead. It was unusual crave so badly right after feeding, but this was a new hunger within, one it had just gotten a first taste of. It was all of Eddie. 

 

Eddie pushed his arms under Venom's and lifted a leg to wrap around its waist, not wanting to stop kissing either.  _You know what to do. You did it already._ At those words, Eddie felt stroking touches all over his body, yet was being pulled into Venom even more. His leaking erection was engulfed and a sensation like dozens of licking tongues caused him to moan loudly into Venom's mouth, teasing him without pushing him too far too fast. The pleasure was mirrored to the symbiote, and Eddie could feel its body rippling and thrumming under his hands and against his chest. He tightened his grip with his leg and couldn't help but thust his hips, slowly at first to let Venom get a feel for his rhythm.

 

**Don't stop Eddie, please don't.**

 

But there was no way Eddie could have, he only pushed his face harder against Venom's mouth as he felt a wet tendril nudging against his entrance, like asking for permission.  _Yes yes, god yes._ His hips began moving faster but the tendril moved with him, teasing then pressing inwards, searching for a part of human anatomy that it knew Eddie wanted to be touched. It began to expand gradually, probing against the inside of him until Eddie wrenched his mouth away and gasped for air, feeling like he was drowning in pleasure now. His whole body felt on fire, everywhere any of Venom's tendrils touched. They flicked at his nipples, others went lower to wrap around his sack and tug, filled his mouth and encouraged him to suck. The ones wrapped around his body took over moving Eddie inside, guiding his hips faster, harder, clenching around his cock and increasing the friction. 

 

**I want to give you more. Trust us.**

 

 _I do trust you._ Eddie was already a quivering moaning mess before the phallic tendril inside of him began to thrust against his prostate, but that finally unraveled him completely, making him scream around Venom's tongue. He couldn't take it anymore and begged to come with his mind, meeting an equal beg in return. It was blinding when he finally came, each wave of cum seemed to be sucked right out of his cock by Venom's warm body, the tendril against his prostate not letting up but rather pressing harder to milk every drop from him. As adrenaline flooded his brain, the real sounds of his own voice were secondary to the one in his mind, expressing a feeling he'd never felt before and probably no human could ever know. There was no translation for it, no equivalent to compare it to, no more than Eddie could grasp what infinity felt like, or observe a star die and be reborn across space. But they clung to each other as the pleasure orbited and eclipsed them, no longer moon and planet but a single black hole changing gravity around it, pulling in everything. 

 

Eddie went limp in Venom's grip, panting so hard he was wheezing with his eyes closed. His whole body was trembling, a shudder going through him as each tendril released and pulled back. "T-that....that was indescribable. I..." Words failed him, he never knew such pleasure or shared emotional depth was possible, and it instantly became precious as he looked into the liquid rainbow eyes in front of him. In a way, it was like seeing god, something both unknowable and intimate that reached in and altered you forever. "Did...did you get what you needed?"

 

 **Yes Eddie.** And it was clear now why Venom couldn't be satisfied before, not with the kills or with the anonymous men in the alleys. That was never what they needed. It wasn't just the adrenaline. **It was you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I would love to know if you liked it (posting out of my usual fandom is a bit nerve-wracking)


End file.
